


Big Bang Theory Drabbles

by TriplePirouette



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles written for the Sheldon_Penny community on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Various drabbles. Each gets their own chapter.

Written for the S/P Drabble Tree. Prompt: There’s an elegance to his movements 

There's an elegance to his movements: the way he holds his glass, the soft touch of his fingertips against her cheek, the tiny tip of his head when he licks his lips... It might just be that's it has been a while, but she doesn't think so. Penny is finally seeing the beauty in Sheldon Cooper. It only took five years and two dates. 

Even the way he speaks his mind to the poor waitress who has brought sparkling water instead of still has a kind of symmetry. It's another waitress he's annoying today. He's just turning this one on.


	2. 2

Prompt: "The universe laughs at her" version 1 

The universe laughs at her. Constantly. Penny figures she must be a running joke in heaven or hell or somewhere because this... 

She's back in a trailer, somewhere in a little crappy town that she's dubbed 'halfway between Nebraska and Texas,' barefoot and pregnant. No acting career. No physicists across the hall. A dream, it was a dream from the night before. She is still a waitress, but at the truck stop off the interstate. 

Sheldon comes in the door and kisses her. Even if he's not as brilliant as he was in her dream, he's still smart and hers.


	3. 3

Prompt: "The universe laughs at her" version 2

The universe laughs at her. Constantly. Penny figures she must be a running joke in heaven or hell or somewhere because this... this takes the cake. 

She's back in a trailer, somewhere in a crappy town barefoot and pregnant. After the earthquake their lives were in shambles, and somehow the tornado belt seemed their best bet when Sheldon decided to move their fledgling family. She's waiting tables at a Denny's and he's teaching rudimentary physics at a community college. 

They were both back to the places they'd fought so hard to get out of, but they still had each other.


	4. 4

Prompt: “he's all pasty skin and too-skinny body”

It doesn't make sense. He's all pasty skin and too-skinny body and there's nothing sexual about him at ALL. But after five years of listening to him talk and guiding him through social morays and singing Soft Kitty to him she wishes he were hers instead of Amy's. She imagines he bought HER the tiara. Dreams that he would start going back to her for his splinters and spiders. She wants to negotiate contracts with him and kiss him against his will. She's not sure when he weaseled his way into her heart, but she knows she never expected it.


	5. 5

Prompt: “"I'm not here for dancing." He replied”

Sheldon purses his lips and tries to ignore the camera. "I'm not here for dancing," He replied to Tom Bergeron, “I'm here because Penny told me I had to do it.”

“Penny?” Tom asks, sending an apologetic look Sheldon's pro partner. 

“Yes. She said that if I didn't take part that I would be throwing away a chance to make the public aware of the groundbreaking research being made in physics and about my own winning of the Nobel prize.” Sheldon scratches at a sequin. “But she really just wanted me to introduce her to Max.”


	6. 6

Prompt: “The little ones”

The little ones ran around her feet giggling wildly. They were a set of twins that Mrs. Cooper said reminded her exactly of Sheldon and Missy, but at two, they just reminded Penny of a pair of Tasmanian Devils. There was cake batter on their hands, clothes, and hair, not to mention covering her, but at least their birthday cake was safely in the oven now. 

Sheldon swooped in like a superhero and picked up his daughter, surprising them long enough for Penny to grab their son. “Better odds with two,” he says, kissing away batter on her cheek.


	7. Prompted: Dancing at Howard's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBT - Penny/Sheldon - dancing at Howard and Bernadette’s wedding prompted by notalwaysweak on Tumblr

Sheldon danced with Penny at Howard and Bernadette’s wedding because she told him it was a non-optional social convention. He tried not to notice that he really liked the soft song playing in the background, or that it made his heart beat just a little quicker when Penny lost her balance and giggled when she fell into his chest. Sheldon tried to pretend that he didn’t find her rather revealing dress much more appealing on her than Amy, and he tried to remind himself that the plain girl in glasses dancing with Leonard was actually his girlfriend, not the one in his arms.

Somehow, at the end of the night it was him, and not Leonard, escorting a drunk Penny out to the parking lot. She held her shoes in her hands, stocking feet carefully picking their way across the parking lot. Above them it was a clear night, around them most of the guests had already disappeared. Penny stumbled and laughed out loud. Sheldon stopped and grasped her hand.

He looked at her, slightly disheveled and just on the verge of drunk and so breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight. “Dance with me, Penny.”

She smiled up at him. “Why?”

He looked around at the bright stars, the empty parking lot, and just knew that this was something he had to do. “It’s a non-optional social convention.”

She pushed him halfheartedly. “No it’s not.”

“Jupiter is seventy-two degrees south east of Mars in a rotational congruency to Orion.” He smirked, knowing that none of what he said made sense at all. “Ancient Greek law dictates that we must dance.”

Penny looked up at the sky, wobbling a bit. “Ok.” She fastened herself to him swaying side to side.

Sheldon tried to pretend he didn’t like it.

He couldn’t.  


End file.
